


Why I’ll never go into the woods again... Pt.1

by ZirconGirl



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZirconGirl/pseuds/ZirconGirl
Summary: This is a Creepypasta I came up with. (If you do Creepypasta readings on YouTube PLEEEEEASSSEE do one of this! It would mean a lot!)





	Why I’ll never go into the woods again... Pt.1

It was a long time ago, ten years to be more specific. It was my last year of college during spring break, my two friends, Jonas, Paul and I went for a camping trip up at the Creppei Pass mountain.

We arrive to the campsite late at night, we pitched up our tents and sat down by the campfire.

“Hey,” Paul put a toasted marshmallow in his mouth “you heard about the little girl got lost in this forest recently?”

“Yeah, no one could find her at the crash site.” I checked my marshmallow see if it were cooked “Police looked everywhere for her!”

“Oh come on guys, she’s probably dead by now.” Jonas guffed “Wolves are bound to get a girl that small.”

Paul howled elbowing his friend almost knocking the stick out of his hands, he elbowed him back.

I rolled my brown eyes at them. They knew better than to fool around near a fire, oh well, boys will be boys. 

We headed in to our tents, me in one tent and the boys in the other. Like I was going to share a tent with either of them, considering Paul had a serious snoring problem and Jonas had a bad habit of talking in his sleep, besides sleeping in the same tent with a boy lead to nothing but trouble.

That night I had a vivid and terrifying nightmare; I was in my tent and I picked up my phone, which started to glitch out. Than a gloved hand with long sharp fingers and dried out blood grabbed my neck. I woke up in a cold sweat, I felt my neck where it grabbed me, to relief there were no cuts. I let out a sigh, and crawled out of my tent, stretched my arms high overhead and was satisfied by the resonating pops of my vertebrae.

“Taliah, come on sleepyhead.” Paul called to me, cooking beans over the fire “Have breakfast and get ready.”

“Wh...why?” I asked as I rubbed my eyes still tired 

“We wanna make it to Mount Slender before noon, beat all the other campers there.”

“Oh okay.” I said with a tired shrug “Bon appétit, I guess?”

We had our breakfast, packed our bags for the trail afterwards, heading up the Ticci forest trail.

The forest was so beautiful, the vibrant shades of green and sometimes brown, leaving my eyes wide with wonder. The sun illuminated the trees making the canopy look like it was a gateway to the gods. The water was clear, like a river of melted diamonds, so pure, so untouched by human influence. The animal that lived there were so graceful and serene, deers treaded lightly and elegantly through the undergrowth, it’s very beauty beyond description. As we approached the mountain’s peak, the world below got a little lower as we got higher. 

We reached to the top of the mountain, it was so beautiful up there. I could see all of the Copei Pass forest, I could even see the Keller lake from where I was standing, I just loved nature...

“I heard that the people who found this mountain saw Slenderman here.” Paul said, standing close to me “And disappeared not long after.”

“Oh come on!” Jonas exclaimed, pushing him playfully almost bumping into me in the progress “You’d believe anything!”

“But it’s true!” 

As they continued to argue, I got closer to the edge, looking down at the forest just below me, the view was amazing! I pulled out my IPhone and went to take some selfies with the view behind me. But then I saw something odd in one of them; there was a blurry figure running across the forest behind me, it looks like someone wearing some kind of mask. 

I couldn’t confirm anything due to it being so blurry, however I just shrugged it off thinking that it was some deer or another animal. 

But than it start to glitch out a bit, annoyed I turned it off and put in my pocket. It wasn’t the first time it played up on me, so I just thought it need to be fixed again.

Other campers began to arrive, some of them where actually students from our college, some of which me and the boys knew from classes that we attended.

“Zoe.” I greeted my classmate with a hug “You came here for spring break too?”

“Yeah, the wildlife here are great for my practice.” Zoe showed me all the photos she had taken of deers and birds, they looked so professional, but of course that’s what you’d expect from someone who’s top of the photography class. “It’s too bad they kept running off, it’s like animals hate me or something.”

“Oh don’t be like that.” I assured her, resting my arm around her shoulders “Animals run away from everyone-“

“Except for the bears and the wolves.” Jonas came out of nowhere standing between us, he howled again but than ran off as Paul chased after him roaring like a bear, making the other guys laugh at the two, almost mockingly.

Zoe looked to me and smiled “Hey, you and your friends want to hang out with us today?” She asked “It’ll be better with another girl around.”

“Sure, safety in numbers I suppose.”

“Indeed.”

Paul, Jonas and I hung out with Zoe and her friends for the rest of the day, we did all kinds fun camping activities. Zoe and I stayed together the whole time, she told me rumours about the Creppei Pass forest is home to infamous Creepypasta, such as Jeff the Killer and even Slenderman himself. 

I found the rumours to be pretty weird at first, in retrospect wish I asked more about it. 

It was almost twilight, when we finally went back to our campsite, the night slowly chasing the light of day away. I let Zoe come with us leaving her four other male friends behind. We had a few things to eat before heading off to bed.

“Goodnight, Zoe.” I yawned, before laying down next to her.

“Um, Taliah, can I confess something?”

I roll back around to face her “Uh sure, Zoe, what is it?” 

“The real reason I wanted to stay with you guys tonight is because I’m scared. When I was taking photos earlier today, something strange happened, my camera and phone started to glitch out, like it was possessed.”

“Maybe they’re just getting old-“

“My camera is a brand new and top of the line,” Zoe sunk deeper into her sleeping bag “it wouldn’t just glitch out.” 

“That is strange...you don’t think that it was, you know, the Tall Man’s doing?” 

“I wouldn’t be surprised.”

We lay closer to each other, trying not to freak out at every sound other than the usual nighttime sounds. I couldn’t help but wonder wether creatures like Slenderman really do exist. What happened with my phone could’ve been proof of that. But I wasn’t quite sure, so I just ignored it and went to sleep.

The next day, we discovered that Jonas was missing. Paul said that he went out to go for a pee and never came back, Zoe and I exchanged glances at this, we both had the same thing on our minds.

However we still got Zoe’s friends and few other people to help search for him. It took us half the day before we finally found something;

“Where could he have gone?” I ask myself, now getting worried

“If this was a prank he would’ve came back by now!” Paul exclaimed, searching desperately 

“Taliah, Paul, I found something!” Zoe calls, we both rush over to her, she stares down at a tattered and torn jacket covering in blood “Isn’t that Jonas’s jacket?”

I looked at little further to see a trail of blood leading deeper into the forest, I took a step toward the woods, but Paul grabbed my arm, “What are you doing?? The Ranger told us not to go off the path!”

“I’m going to follow the blood.” I reply, 

“What?! Are you crazy?? He’s obviously dead!”

“We don’t know that! He could probably still be alive! As his friend I thought you’d be more loyal.”

“Loyalty is when you stick by someone, not follow their fucking trail of blood!”

“STOP!” Zoe shouted, Paul and I looked to her confused “If the chance that Jonas is still alive than there’s also a chance that he could be dying right now! Do you seriously want his last moments to be alone in the middle of the woods?!”

Paul shaked his head “No...” before bowing it in shame 

“Of course not,” I sigh “Paul go tell the Ranger to call the police, Zoe and I will follow the blood.”

“Okay, just be safe you two.”

“We will.”

So Zoe and I followed the blood, deeper and deeper into the forest, we walked for what felt like hours. We were so relieved when we found a small village, but as we got closer to the town, we noticed how old and derelict the place really was, the wooden buildings look like they were literally falling apart, bones laid scattered on the ground and the sky was dark and grey as if a storm was about to roll in. 

“The blood stops here.” Zoe said, scanning the area for signs of life anywhere “Maybe Jonas is hiding in one of these buildings?”

“Right,” I nodded “You look in that one and I’ll look in this one.”

We searched every building, the houses, the shops, even the old steeple church; nothing, it was the late afternoon by then, it would be sunset soon enough. And all there was left was the huge mansion at the end of the small abandoned village. 

Zoe and I look to each other apprehensively, but I thought that he had to be in there, so we press forward into the old, broken house, we made sure to be careful where we stepped, who knew how old that place was. 

As we searched I discovered some preserved newspaper articles, one of them had a picture of a young woman with messy hair in a extremely loose old-fashioned top knot hairstyle, by from what she was wearing she looked like a scientist of some sort, and a popular one at that! It seemed to be the only one with good news, the rest had horrific front page articles about children being kidnaped, woman being raped, corpses of men that had been brutally mutilated and people dropping dead in the middle of the street. 

I was even more concerned when Zoe started to actually read them.

“What are you doing?!” I hissed

“I-I just wanted to read them, see what we can find out about this town.”

“We have to find Jonas first, come on!” I urge Zoe to follow me upstairs, and reluctantly she does. 

Soon we discovered the walls down the hall had bloody hand prints smeared and another trail of blood on the dusty wooden floor almost like whoever made them were attacked by something and tried to to get way. 

Although something seemed odd; if Jonas was badly hurt, than why did the trail suddenly stop once we got to the town and than start again? At the time, I had a strange feeling that something or someone had planned this, but I didn’t want to back down, I wasn’t going to give up until I found Jonas.

Zoe clinched onto my arm as we continued down the hall, “I have a bad feeling about this, come on Taliah let’s just get out of here!” She pleaded “Jonas is dead for sure.”

“No, Zoe, we need to find Jonas, dead or alive. He would do the same for me.”

“But what if it’s a trap?” She whispers “Set up by some crazed lunatic.”

“Don’t worry, I promise I’ll make sure you’re safe.”

“O-okay.”

We walked further down the hall, checking each door we passed. All locked. But when we got to the door at the very end of the hall, it open...all by itself. Most people would’ve turned back by then, I sure knew Zoe wanted to, but I was determined to find Jonas’s body.

So we entered the room, we were both horrified to find, it was covered in blood, smeared hand prints and splattered blood everywhere almost like there was a massive struggle. However unfortunately; not body. Suddenly the door behind us slams shut, I run up to it trying to open it, only to find it’s now just like the rest of the doors: Locked.

“Oh god Taliah, what are we going to do!?” Zoe screamed, pacing around the room, lit by the fiery light of the setting sun disappearing over the mountains.

But than were silenced by both our phones dinging simultaneously. Zoe jumped at this, clung on to me like a freighted child. With the roll of my brown eyes, I checked my phone.

To my horror, my phone was all glitchy, the notifications was hard to read. 

“What d-does the notification on your phone?” I asked Zoe

She hesitantly pulled it out, only let out a cry of fear and dropped it to the floor.

Than my phone began to glitch out more violently, letting out a loud white noise, but than we heard a distorted voice through it. A voice that will haunt me for the rest of my life:

“Thou are not supposed to be here...”


End file.
